


Only a Dolls Eyes are Lifeless

by theumbrellastealer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, But that's TBD, Canon Divergence maybe?, Drugging, Forced Orgasm, Forced girl clothing, Implied Relationships, M/M, Molestation, Probably some more stuff later, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Videotaping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theumbrellastealer/pseuds/theumbrellastealer
Summary: Kurapika truly screwed over the Spider back in Yorknew City. With half their limbs gone and their head down for the count without his nen, the Troupe roamed so as to restore Chrollo to his former glory. After doing so, they set out to hunt down the cause of all their grief.The chain user.Kurapika Kurta.What the Troupe doesn't know, however, is that Chrollo has other plans for the last survivor of the Kurta clan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago but I never had the courage to post it......mostly because it was a little embarrassing. But I'm over that now, so I want to know what others think. I'm trying to improve, since this isn't my first fanfic, but it has been a while since I did any writing. I began again a few months ago, so.....we'll see how the Hunter x Hunter fandom responds me.  
> Anyway, I put in an alternate universe tag, but its more of a canon divergence, but not quite? Basically I'm taking liberties with what happened after the Yorknew Arc. I've only seen the anime and I've caught up on some plot points in the manga, but I'm mostly ignoring all that and creating my own little world. Bear with me, if that's you're thing and you're still curious.  
> I have quite a few chapters already written (since I wrote this several years ago) so updates will be steady for now. I'll let you know when that changes.  
> So yeah! Sorry about all the notes. Enjoy at your own risk, because it may or may be weird in your tastes! Ja ne~

Numbness woke him.

When he tried to move his arms, they felt heavy. As did his legs. Was there some sort of weight on top of him? No, then his breathing wouldn’t be so even. It was surprisingly even. Almost as if he was sleeping. But he couldn’t be, right? He was conscious. And he felt his surroundings. Even the Ten nearby-wait, someone was nearby?

“I was wondering how long it would take you to notice.” 

Kurapika gasped. He attempted to raise his head but he could barely feel it, let alone lift it.

“It’s no use. You won’t be able to move for at least a few more hours. Even when the drug is about to wear off, I’ll just add the next dose.”

Kurapika nearly groaned in frustration. This was it. He was going to die by the hands of the man he absolutely despised. He wanted to bang his head against the floor but just as the man stated, he couldn’t move a limb. 

“Let me help you with that.” Kurapika heard footsteps nearing him. He tried to scream but the drug seemed to affect that as well. Internally he panicked but whatever was in him seemed to keep his body functions under control. 

“D-don’t-,” Kurapika croaked out.

“Hm? You can actually speak?” 

“Chr-,” he managed. “Chr-o-llo…”

“I must say, I’m impressed. Even some of my men couldn’t fight this drug. It’s Machi’s specialty. Well, not her specialty, but she is well versed with the human body.” The footsteps ceased. Kurapika heard the rustling of clothing before he felt hands working around some handcuffs that bound his wrists. Then he was lifted up.

At that time, Kurapika was able to assess his surroundings. He was actually quite appalled as to where he was. Instead of the dungeon he expected, he and Chrollo were in a luxurious bedroom. He had been lying on the floor near a love seat, ottoman and television set. He suspected the leader had been nearby the large window. Beside that was a ginormous white bed, to which Chrollo was taking him to. 

He wanted to panic, after all beds meant trouble but the drug continue to smother his natural reactions. This in itself began to make Kurapika even more on edge with each passing second.

“N-no,” he attempted. Chrollo only chuckled. 

“Now, now, no need to get worked up.” The dark haired man placed the docile Kurta on the bed gently. “I have no interest in your death.”

“W-wha?” The drug began to take a dizzying affect. 

“Patience, Kurapika-kun.” Chrollo adjusted the blond so that he sat against the headboard, allowing a better perspective of the room. He saw Chrollo glide to a vanity adjacent to him and lift a vile. “This will allow you to move from the neck up. However, if you prove to be troublesome, I will add another dose to shut you up. Is that clear?”

Kurapika tried to tell him off, but he was losing the battle. Chrollo took no notice and simply seized his jaw and poured the foul smelling mixture down his throat. Kurapika coughed a few times before he felt his face enough to be able to move it. 

“There, how is that?” Chrollo asked. 

“Release me and I’ll make sure your death is not nearly as painful as I plan.”

“My, my, such a loud response from a quiet boy. That is to say though, I adore your fighting spirit.” Like lightening, Chrollo swung his knee into the Kurta’s abdomen, knocking the breath out of him. Kurapika coughed and hacked, but his body somehow remained calm. Even the pain from the blow dimmed into dull throb. His heart rate did not speed up and his breathing remained even. “However, just as I said, if you prove to be troublesome, I will shut you up.”

“What is this?” the blond demanded. “What did you do to me?”

“It’s a complex drug that was created to paralyze its victims. Everything about it will keep your body calm and still. Even if I were to kill you, your body wouldn’t register it and wouldn’t even realize you’re dying. On the other hand, wounds you can’t feel, but regular sensations you can feel like you would any other day. Normally I wouldn’t use something so…merciful. But for you, my darling Kurta Kurapika, I knew it was necessary.”

“What the hell does that mean? Why am I here?”

Chrollo sighed and knelt onto the bed, then looked deep into Kurapika’s eyes. 

“You see, after that stunt you pulled in Yorknew City, I knew I had to have you. Initially, I thought it was just blood lust, after all the humiliation I felt was certainly unbearable. But.” Chrollo edged closer to Kurapika. Slowly, he raised his hand and placed it on Kurapika’s thigh and began to massage it. Said blond flinch in discomfort at the new sensation. He definitely had a bad feeling about this. It was at this moment that Kurapika noticed his attire. 

He was wearing silk. Beautiful blue silk. Normally he wouldn’t mind wearing such a luxury, but there were two things that he had to object to. One, it was provided by the leader of the Phantom troupe, the murderers of his clan, and two, it was in the form of a long gown. Considering that he wasn’t a girl, it didn’t fit him correctly and the front hung loosely from the straps on his shoulders and the bodice was crooked. He was just about to voice his disapproval before being interrupted. 

“But the thrill of being with you, of working against you, gave me an adrenaline rush I haven’t felt in a long time. And the fact that you’re the last Kurta with the beautiful scarlet eyes…..it took all I could to not pluck them out when my troupe finally got a hold of you. I knew I wanted all of you, eyes, body and soul.” Chrollo’s hand traveled further up Kurapika’s leg. If he could still move his body, the blond would have shattered that arm. He felt as though his breathing should have increased in speed, but the drug made it frustratingly slow and even. 

“If that’s the case, why not just kill me? Why the theatrics? And why am I wearing this? What are-what the hell are you doing?! Where are you putting your hands?” Kurapika could only watch in horror as Chrollo’s hands traveled up the skirt and skimmed the hem of the front. 

“Is it not obvious? Kurapika-kun, I have just said that I want you, which means I want you alive. I will be honest, this has never happened to me before. I have never wanted something so bad since I started the troupe. My encounter with you has brought feelings to light that I never knew existed inside me. I’m curious to find out more.”

“As for your attire, at first I simply was not comfortable touching you in such a way, another feeling I have never felt before. As a result, the only way I pictured touching you is when you were dressed like you are now. I am very glad I did so.”

“You bast-” 

“Ah, ah, ah, language Kurapika-chan, language. I don’t want to have to silence that pretty mouth of yours.” The Kurta growled angrily but kept silent. Once Chrollo knew he wouldn’t interrupt, he continued. 

“Kurapika-chan,” Chrollo lifted a palm to the blonds cheek and rub his thumb in circles near the mouth. The urge to bite it nearly took Kurapika’s will but he managed to suppress it. “You are the most tantalizing specimen ever. I must have you. I would even be bold enough to say that this may be the beginning of love. I-”

“Shut up! What kind of crap are you sprouting? A devil like you is incapable of love. You’re twisted, you bastard!” Before he could continue, Chrollo interrupted with a laugh while also grabbing hold of the Kurta’s jaw, silencing him. 

“In due time, Kurapika-chan. I love you.” With that, Chrollo rose from his position on the bed. Kurapika gasped for air. 

Chrollo sauntered to the other side of the room and retrieved a syringe filled with a greenish liquid. Kurapika grew nervous, although since his body did not follow suit, he grew even edgier by the second.

“What is that?” the blond finally asked. 

“Your next dose. I don’t need you talking for now, I’ve answered enough questions. Not to worry though, I will be sure to occupy your evening.” A sinister smile crossed Chrollo’s features. He came back to Kurapika and inserted the liquid into his arm.

“No! Don’t!” He could only manage those final words before the drug quickly took effect. His face slacked and he nearly toppled over the bed had the dark haired man not caught him. 

“Upsy daisy,” Chrollo grunted, lifting the smaller male into his arms. He settled back onto the plush bed with the blond comfortably placed in his lap. Chrollo held him close and inhaled the scent from the blond locks.

“You smell amazing, my love.” No matter how hard he tried, Kurapika could not move his lips. 

“I gave you a bit extra so you couldn’t speak at all. I guess it was the perfect amount.” Chrollo adjusted Kurapika so that his back was against his chest. Chrollo moved the blond hair out of the way and he buried his nose into the porcelain neck. 

“You have such beautiful skin. I could just cut it off and nail it on my wall. Hang your eyeballs as ornaments in front of it.” If Kurapika could gasp, he would have. If he could have attacked, he would have killed the specialized Nen user right then and there, being sure to have his soul chained down in hell. Sensing his distress, Chrollo chuckled. 

“Not to worry lovely. You’re too beautiful for me to do that. I love you too much to cut you up.”

But would your men? Kurapika internally wondered. 

“My men on the other hand…” Chrollo continued, as if reading his mind. “They are still unhappy with what happened in Yorknew City. They think I’m torturing you in here.”  
Aren’t you technically? 

“But I have no intention of mentioning what we do in this room. Not yet anyway.” Chrollo nuzzled his neck further, even going as far as to give it a light peck. “That’s a secret between you and me. Unless, of course, you are ready to broadcast our relationship.” Oh how Kurapika wanted to stab that man. If only his body would work properly, he could summon his chains. Wait, his Nen! When Kurapika attempted to at least collect some sort of Nen within himself, he noticed the extra part of the drug that affected him. 

“Pity though,” Chrollo commented. “You are such an intelligent boy. Only now you realized your situation completely. It’s not your fault though, my love. The drug has many effects on your body. That is only another one of them. You shall be mine.” Chrollo held the blond tighter in his arms, giving a small nibble in the junction between Kurapika’s neck and shoulder. 

No more words were spoken. Chrollo continued to fondle his new toy and said toy was on the verge of a meltdown. The drug was causing him many major problems in his escape.  
He hadn’t spoken to Gon and Killua in a long time and they were no doubt concerned with their own adventures. Leorio was most likely in medical school, or getting ready for it. He counted off his other comrades and the like, but he knew that the majority of them most likely had no idea of what happened to him or were too busy with their own lives.

Yep, Kurapika was truly stuck. 

The one thing the drug luckily did not affect too much was his mind and his ability to strategize. If he was going to get out or have any chance of killing the bastards or escaping, he will have to think long and hard. 

Chrollo readjusted himself, causing Kurapika’s head to lull to the side, giving more access for the dark haired thief, who was starting to become bolder. And harder.  
Hands roamed all over Kurapika’s upper body, rubbing his skin raw, pinching his exposed nipples, raising the hem of the skirt far above his knees. Chrollo fit his legs around Kurapika’s so as to open his legs wider. 

“Mm, what a sight. Don’t worry, I’ll take it slow. Do you like this?” Chrollo rubbed the region between Kurapika’s legs. The blond was unable to answer orally, but his body did enough talking to make Chrollo more confident in his movements. 

“Oh Kurapika-chan. I think I’ll take to calling you Pika-chan. It suits you and your feminine looks.” Kurapika could only stare ahead, not having enough control to even form a proper glare, nor the stomach to become sickened by such heinous acts. 

This was just the beginning of Kurapika’s hell on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so, here's the next chapter! I honestly didn't have anything better to do, so I decided to post ahead of time. Like I said, I'm several chapters ahead, so updates will be steady.   
> However, before you continue, PLEASE READ THIS! I CANNOT BE ANY CLEARER ABOUT YOU READING THIS!   
> I have received some comments about the title of my story and the similarity between me and another story by Kusarihime. They are both named Still Doll, and I would like to let you know that, although they are of the same name, they are by no means the same story. I wrote this a few years ago and I haven't had any contact with Kusarihime's story until it was brought to my attention. I sent a message to him/her to get that taken care of so now, that should be all good. Please enjoy this story of its own independence from the other Still Doll, because I can assure you, they have similar premises but definitely different storylines  
> So Ja ne~

There were very few times Kurapika had ever gotten angry. Truly angry. So furious he saw red. The first time was when his clan was slaughtered. Other times was when he saw spiders in the woods or around otherwise. The first time he ever lost control in front of people he actually cared for was back in the hunter exam when he fought that beast of a prisoner in the third phase at Trick Tower. 

There were several other times, but his time spent with Chrollo in the luxurious bedroom takes the cake. 

It is not to say Chrollo didn’t take care of him. While under the influence of the drug, Kurapika was well fed, bathed, and exercised. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since being captured, but the good amount of it was spent being touched in ways he had never experienced before. Legs, arms, neck, hands, genitals, face, lips, feet, hips, waist, abdomen. All these places and more were touched in some way, shape or form by Chrollo. 

He counted not seeing the other Phantom Troupe members to be a blessing, after all he was already humiliated enough being dressed up like a girl and touched in intimate ways. He supposed not being actually tortured as another blessing, but over time, he felt as though he was slowly being driven insane. 

The pain of losing his brethren had helped him suppress his pride when searching for their eyes. The physical pains he had been put through over the years had helped him endure all sorts of torture. This was a whole new ball park. Soon, he began to long for said torture.

In the words of Hanzo back at the hunter exam in the final phase, torture is easier to endure when there is hate. There was no sign of hate or any form of resentment coming from Chrollo. Only intimacy. This infuriated Kurapika, and quite possibly made his situation all the more unbearable. 

“I love you,” Chrollo whispered in his ear for quite possibly the thousandth time. He had spent the last two hours being molested by the leader. What’s worse, even though his regular body functions such as his heart beat and breathing didn’t change in rhythm, other functions worked just fine. Such has his ability to get hard. 

“Shut up,” Kurapika whispered back. 

Chrollo kissed his ear. “I love you so much, Pika-chan.” 

Kurapika gritted his teeth. “I said shut up.”

“Sh.” Chrollo pressed a finger to Kurapika’s lips. The blond, losing his patience, bit down. 

“Ah, I suppose I should’ve expected that.” Chrollo pulled his hand back and licked the blood that escaped the small wound. “Although, should you do that again, I won’t let you speak any longer.” Kurapika narrowed his eyes in loathing but said nothing. 

“Oh, what a scary look. It doesn’t matter though. I will change that in due time. And we have all the time in the world.” The most frightening part of that sentence to Kurapika was that it was true. Or at least, it seemed true.

“How long?”

“Eh?”

“How long have you held me captive?”

“Hm, I’m actually not quite sure. A few weeks, I suppose. If you are wondering about the people you are associated with, they haven’t interfered with my troupe nor have they attempted to come find you. I suppose they have no idea of your whereabouts. If you’re worried about them, you needn’t do so. I have no interest in hostages. If they attack my troupe, they will show no mercy but I haven’t given any instructions to attack them. I wouldn’t want to distress my love.” Kurapika grit his teeth again.

“I’m not your love! Don’t you get it?! I hate your guts! Just kill me and get it over with!”

“No, no, now that will not do.” Chrollo pushed Kurapika down onto the bed. Face down, ass in the air, Kurapika felt extremely exposed and helpless. This feeling doubled when he heard the sound of Chrollo unzipping the medical kit he kept nearby.

“No, please don’t,” Kurapika pleaded. He heard the needle collect the drug and he internally panicked. “Please.”

“I warned you. But you still haven’t learned. I suppose,” Chrollo placed the bottle down and walked over to the blond, “I could easily break you using ordinary methods. I know the troupe would get a kick out of that. But I couldn’t hurt you. I love you too much.” Kurapika growled. 

Chrollo adjusted the chain user onto his back then inserted the drug. Quickly, Kurapika’s face slackened and he knew his time to speak was over.

“Oh, that reminds me, I must go on another heist today. Not all my men will be attending. Some are out doing their own thing. So I will be gone a while.”

Chrollo walked back to the vanity and cleaned the equipment. “And since it has been a few weeks, now that you reminded me, I think I’m willing to let others see you now.” 

Kurapika internally gasped. 

“Naturally I will still keep you on the drug. Although…Hm…” 

What? What? Kurapika thought. Chrollo only smiled. 

“Nothing, love. You have nothing to worry for.”

The hell I do…

“Anyway, you will stay here, but I have instructed Phinks and Feitan to watch over you. They work well together. I think you will be perfectly secure with them.”

Like I could actually be secure with these killers near me.

“It was quite amusing, watching them get all worked up to see you finally. They have been asking about you, so I figured it would be fair. Although, in your state, they will surely be disappointed. It was a difficult decision, but it was necessary. We have been having some snoops around. No one associated with you, but I certainly can’t leave you unguarded.”

By now, Chrollo had finished cleaning and was walking back to Kurapika. He lifted him up and took him to the bathroom. He placed the blond on the chair near the bathtub and began to run the water. 

“I don’t know how long I will be gone. I know you will miss me though.” Not likely. “Because I will absolutely miss you.” The dark haired thief undressed himself then started on Kurapika. Today he was forced into a short skirt, a simple white button down, girls’ panties and thigh high socks. Thankfully he wasn’t forced into a bra. It “didn’t suit him.” Chrollo “wanted him girly but not that girly.”

“You may be embarrassed at first, since you don’t normally dress like this, but this will hopefully not have them questioning my methods too much. Oh, who am I kidding, they will certainly question it. I’m sorry darling, but you may undergo some teasing. But you will continue to be on the drug. They are not allowed to let you talk. I can take your jabs but they will not tolerate it.”

Once the bath was full, Chrollo turned the water off then lifted the now nude blond into his arms and brought him in together, placing the smaller male in his (unfortunately) erect lap. Although Kurapika was appalled by this, he wasn’t afraid. Chrollo had done some nasty molesting but he never forced Kurapika into sex. 

“They will stick to your routine, aside from your…entertainment. I will leave that up to them. Not to worry though, I will instruct them not to harm you in any way, shape or form. So then, let’s get us cleaned up.”

Kurapika was already hard from earlier, which made Chrollo’s job easier to accomplish. He started with a few light strokes, savoring the feel of the hot skin underneath his touch. Then he started showering the blond with open mouth kisses wherever he could reach and tweaking one of his nipples with his free hand. 

“Sometimes I feel like taking you off the drug, just so I can hear your gasps and moans of pleasure. Doing it to you now feels like touching a doll. A precious doll, but a doll nonetheless.” Kurapika could feel the pleasure gathering into the pit of his stomach from the constant stroking. “But until I know you won’t cause trouble, I can’t do that.” 

Chrollo removed his hand from the raw nipple and adjusted himself so as to have it underneath the blond and coax the crevice above his cock. Kurapika wanted to slap the dark hair man in discontent but he could only manage a small groan.

“Oh, ho, if you can do that, then this must feel good.” Chrollo grew more confident and started probing further. 

Mentally, Kurapika grew sick. He had never been with a woman, much less a man. He had never had the time to think about such occurrences, nor did he have the interest in indulging in them. He didn’t know if he liked men or not, but he knew one thing for sure: he hated Chrollo for making him like this. 

A gasp actually escaped Kurapika when a finger breached his entrance. He felt a smirk against his neck and the digit feeling around inside him. His body began to sweat, but from what he was unsure of. He only knew it was becoming problematic because the pleasure in his stomach grew stronger. This was especially so when Chrollo found that small bundle of nerves in Kurapika’s ass. 

“You feel so good, Pika-chan. I’ll have to have my turn after I finish with you.” 

Wait, what?

In those moments, it felt as if time slowed down. 

Kurapika wanted to stop this. 

No, needed to stop this. 

Stop the molesting, stop the urge to come, stop Chrollo from advancing, and just stop everything. But he also couldn’t help himself longing for Chrollo to finish him. He needed that release and soon. The drug made it impossible for him to do anything, so all that was left was to actually trust Chrollo enough to do his job.

But what was that comment about his turn? 

What did that mean? Kurapika wondered. It couldn’t mean…could it? It has been a few weeks, who’s to stop the bandit from actually committing the crime. From taking his last piece of dignity?

No more gasps escaped him but the pleasure kept building. Kurapika’s head lulled to the side and Chrollo quickly made work of that porcelain neck. The blond’s eyes slowly drifted shut. He didn’t want to give in, he truly didn’t, but he was losing the battle. 

Chrollo’s hand started to go faster as did his probing within the blond. After a few more moments, the thief also began lightly thrusting into Kurapika’s behind, but he paid no notice. He was coming. Very soon. 

“Pika-chan…Kurapika…Oh my love,” Chrollo whispered. 

He hated that voice. That voice that lingered within soul and made him want to rampage. He hated it even more when that very timbre caused Kurapika to climax in his pleasure and come in the bath with a relaxed sigh. 

“My turn,” Chrollo stated once Kurapika had calmed from his high. Normally the drug affected his physical state, leaving his mind untouched. However, during these moments when Chrollo drove him crazy, his mind was captured in that post-coital high and his entire being was put in a state he despised even more than the Phantom Troupe. Helplessness. It was that state that he was in when Chrollo lifted the blond from the water and bent him over the sink. 

He was gentle. Chrollo was always gentle, never causing any bodily harm. He placed Kurapika’s head down against the mirror and adjusted him so as to protect what hurts the most. Once Kurapika was back in his right mind, he was no longer aroused and was now panicking at what Chrollo was planning. 

“Ready, my sweet?” Chrollo massaged the blonds hips lovingly, trying to coax a positive reaction out of him. When he got none, he realized it was still early to do such acts, a realization Kurapika was eternally grateful for. 

“Hm, maybe not. Shame, I’m really horny and only your sweet ass can satisfy me. Hm,” Chrollo hummed, contemplating his next move. Kurapika could only listen to what his fate may line up as with wide eyes and a slackened, drooling mouth. 

“Ah, I know, we’ll wash up and we’ll have our fun on the bed!” Chrollo concluded. Kurapika, as a result, was filled with a sense of dread. 

This couldn’t be…it. 

He couldn’t possibly…

No! Kurapika tried to scream. Beg, plead, anything with a sound. He would do anything but that. Anything but THAT. 

Unaware of the inner turmoil, Chrollo lifted the blond back up then began to wash them. All the while, Kurapika continued to fight, trying to elicit some sort of noise from his larynx. He even tried to control his breathing, maybe even suffocate himself. Anything to stop the man from doing the deed. 

When they were finished washing, Chrollo brought them to the bed, completely nude. He toweled himself off first then moved on to the blond. He didn’t bother with dressing him. In Chrollo’s mind, their next activities wouldn’t need clothing. 

While he was drying the blond hair, said blond was in a state of panic. He wasn’t ready. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be! His virtue, his sweet virtue was going to go to the man he had spent years hunting down to kill. It made him sick and it made him even sicker when he remembered his body wouldn’t become sick along with him. 

That’s when he felt it. It’s been so long, but he felt it. 

A lone tear glided out from the corner of his eye and down to his chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And I hope you realized, for those of you who also read Kusarihime's story, that this is my own fic. I hope you are enjoying it accordingly and will continue to keep up with me.   
> In the meantime, I will update ASAP! Ja ne~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! For those of you who are keeping up with this, I have changed the title from Still Doll. If you read the author's notes from before, I mentioned how there was a fic that went by the same name and as a result, I received some comments on it. I returned back home tonight and went through a list of other names for my story and have come up with "Only a Dolls Eyes are Lifeless." I thought it fit better and now I know for sure that people won't get the 2 fics confused. Hopefully it doesn't turn too many people away!   
> Unfortunately this chapter is on the shorter side, but I tried to add more detail as I saw fit. As a result, I'm gonna try and add the next chapter to make up for the shortness!  
> Now, onwards! Ja ne~

Kurapika couldn’t remember the last time he cried in front of someone. Or a time when he truly felt afraid. His nose stung from his tears and he silently cursed himself. He couldn’t cry. Not now. A Kurta couldn’t cry. Shouldn’t cry. But the tears continued to build up, no matter how much Kurapika willed them away. 

“Alright Pika-chan.” Chrollo lifted him up into his arms and trailed to the bed, a ghost of a smirk in place. “Let’s-” 

He stopped short when he looked down to the blond’s face. He felt a drop of water make its way onto his bare arm and he realized the change in composure. His smirk disappeared and he remained captivated by the sight. 

“You’re…You’re crying…” the dark haired man stated in shock. His jaw slackened slightly and his breathing hitched as another tear made its way past the glowing red eye. Kurapika wanted to look away in embarrassment but couldn’t. He was stuck in the gaze of Chrollo Lucifer. The man he declared wouldn’t make him cry ever again.

“Why are you crying?” he whispered. He felt his own tears building but he smothered the feelings down before they consumed him. He placed the blond on the bed and made quick of pouring the liquid down Kurapika’s throat. He coughed several times, more tears escaping as he did so. Once he could feel his face, he looked up, bottom lip wobbling slightly.

“Please,” Kurapika started. He took a deep breath. “Please don’t do this. Please.” He was ready to throw down and spit on his pride for the sake of stopping this. If it could, his heart would be pounding rapidly for fear that Chrollo wouldn’t listen to him. Tears steadily flowed from his scarlet eyes, giving them an almost glassy appearance. Chrollo could only stare, mesmerized by the sudden change in color emphasized by the shine of the tears. 

The eyes of the people he killed. The eyes that resembled sacred rubies than actual organs. He reached out and wiped a tear away just to get a better look at one of the Seven Wonders of the World. 

After a few moments, Chrollo realized just how scared Kurapika felt.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, still staring into the eyes. They shined brighter as he shifted the boy in his arms, the glare of the light reflecting off the tears. The beauty was almost enough to bring him to his knees. His beautiful boy was crying, but it was an absolute enigma to witness. The irises glittered and it took everything Chrollo had not to remove them from the socket. He quietly chastised himself. After all, how could he tarnish a beautiful boy by removing individual aspects of the whole? 

During the thief’s admiration, Kurapika was rendered speechless. An apology? A fucking apology? Definitely unexpected. Chrollo had never apologized for anything during his imprisonment. He showed no remorse, nothing negative nor any signs of regret over stripping Kurapika into a helpless state. Chrollo continued to surprise him when the thief removed himself from the embrace. The tears still fell but his panic was finally settling down.

“Forgive me,” Chrollo muttered again, turning away. “I should have realized…” He sighed deeply. “I was foolish. I should have waited.” Relief washed over Kurapika. “At least, until this was consensual. You won’t be my darling any sooner if I force this.” 

.

.

.

…Ok, that didn’t help, Kurapika realized. One step forward, two steps back. Kurapika’s heart sank. Unless someone realized he was missing, he wasn’t going to be free of this madness any time soon. Before the chain user could voice his opinion, a knock sounded from the door pulling Chrollo from his musings.

“Who is it?” he called, retrieving a syringe. 

“It’s me,” a muffled reply came. Chrollo inserted the needle and pushed down. Kurapika’s face fell and he was once again forced into silence. 

“Be right with you.” Kurapika was hoisted a few times before being comfortably tucked into the warm bed. Chrollo then pulled on dark pants and went to unlock the door.

“What is it?” Kurapika heard before the door was shut. 

“We have a problem,” Machi stated slowly, taken aback by the boss’s appearance. She cleared her throat. “How often per day have you been giving the chain user the drug?”

“The amount of time you instructed me.” He crossed his arms. “I have not increased nor decreased the dosage other than when I have to silence him after I give him the oral intake. What’s the problem?” Chrollo asked, growing more anxious by the minute. 

“Nothing detrimental at the moment.” The thread user looked away for a moment, feeling troubled, clearly unsettling Chrollo as well. “But,” she continued, “if you’re letting him talk often, you should bring his dosage down. If you plan to keep him alive that is.”

“What have you found out?” Chrollo frowned and uncrossed his arms, eyebrows drawn up in concern.

“My tests have concluded that a person of his caliber is at high risk of over-dosing. To reduce this risk, we must reduce the dosage. Maybe even move him to a new drug.” 

Chrollo blew a sigh and pushed his bangs over his head, although they limped out of place again when he removed his hand. “It won’t work if we lower it anymore.” He crossed his arms again, looking thoughtful. “He’s strong minded and can manage small words right before his next dose. And as far as I’m aware, there is nothing stronger.” He glanced behind him, biting his lower lip. 

Machi hesitated. “If I may be inclined, why does it bother you that he is able to talk so little?” Chrollo looked back to her, expression blank. “If you don’t want him to talk at all, you could always cut his tongue out. Or even crush his throat beyond repair. Anytime you need it put back together, you have me,” the pinkette suggested. Chrollo’s lips mashed together, annoyance clearly growing. Machi stood her ground, balling her fists. No one knew what Chrollo was doing to the chain user exactly. They only knew it was something the boss had to do on his own. The troupe could only trust in his judgement.

There were some questions raised, however. Such as why the rest of the troupe couldn’t have a turn. They were all hurt when the Kurta took the lives of Uvogin and Pakunoda. Both Nobunaga and Machi wanted revenge, some form of closure to know that the chain user was suffering. The boss had been so secretive ever since they captured the boy all those weeks ago. Just now were they getting answers and only Phinks and Feitan were allowed to get the deep dirt. 

“No, that will not do.” Chrollo finally replied in discontent. “If that is the case, begin conducting or try finding a new drug that will continue to paralyze him but also allow for sensations to be felt. In the meantime, I will continue to monitor him and add the same dosage.” Machi frowned.

“But,” she attempted but was silenced by Chrollo’s final stern expression. She sighed and pouted. 

“Very well,” she nodded. Just as Chrollo turned she quickly added, “But, if I may ask.” She nearly stopped from the cold gaze she received. She cleared her throat again. “I know this is not my place, but what exactly are you doing in there? We have all been wondering why only you get retribution for the Spider. What about the rest of us?” She grew more confident at the end, even as Chrollo remained distant. 

“I have my reasons,” Chrollo answered immediately. “I don’t want to discuss this further. Begin your research. Alert me when you have something.” With that, he opened the door and disappeared inside the room, leaving a speechless and slightly irritated Machi.

“Sorry about that,” Chrollo laughed, his demeanor completely transforming. He gazed at the boy lovingly, adoring how he was leaning slightly as if he waited for Chrollo to return. Regardless if it was intentional. He didn’t care what Machi said, he needed the Kurta here, in this state. He smiled as he crawled under the covers and wrapped his arms around the warm skin, relishing the smoothness. He couldn’t get enough of it. He didn’t want to let go, didn’t want anything to change.

But if he valued Pika-chan alive, he was going to need to adjust a few things.

Ah well. Another problem for tomorrow.

“Now,” he finally purred. “Where were we?” Kurapika could only stare on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment if you would like! I love hearing feedback and constructive criticism is more than welcome! But....please be gentle.....  
> Next chapter will be posted ASAP. I think I'm up to 8 chapters already written, so I'm trying to proofread them and add any other details necessary before I post them.  
> Ja ne~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Not much Chrollo and Kurapika in this one, sorry not sorry to say.   
> Thanks so much for the comments!   
> Enjoy! Ja ne~

“So?” Nobunaga asked. He pushed away from the wall as he regarded Machi coolly.

“He hasn’t given any clues as to what’s going on.” Machi returned from the attic where the chief and prisoner resided, her normally cold expression turning sour. Nobunaga had been waiting some time for the others to arrive and for the boss to complete whatever work that kept him upstairs. He glanced behind the pinkette before returning her annoyed glare.

“Hm. What do you think?” 

Machi paused. “Honestly, I can’t even begin speculating what’s going on. When I went by chief’s door, it was silent and I couldn’t see past him. Whenever I make trips to the basement, it’s empty with none of the equipment out of place. It’s almost as if they never leave.” She moved past the samurai, expression now grim. Nobunaga frowned. 

“Why would chief keep a prisoner in his room? What methods is he using?” He followed closely behind. He continued to grumble until they made it back to the lab. 

“Hm…” To Machi, the only logical reasons that Chrollo would keep a captive that close to him is one, to keep an eye on them when they weren’t in the midst of being tortured. However, she lost track how many times she checked the basement. The chains remained dusty, no Kurta being held, no scent of blood, no nothing. They never left the room, aside from Chrollo retrieving food and occasionally leaving for a short heist. She didn’t see him otherwise and he always locked the door upstairs.

Could she break in and see what was happening for herself? Sure. But her loyalty to Chrollo is more important than any amount of curiosity she felt. So she remained frustrated, only able to speculate. 

Which led her to a second reason. It wasn’t a common method that was used among torturers. Unconventional methods weren’t really the Troupe’s style. 

But…

Machi’s eyes widened and she paused mid-step.

“Hm? What is it?” the samurai asked, nearly running into her. He attempted to look her in the eyes, but her gaze remained downcast. 

Would the boss really stoop so low? Was the chain user so prideful that he had to knock him down a few pegs before he moved on to the real torture?

Machi shook her head. No. “It’s nothing.” He wouldn’t. “I’m just trying to figure out what ingredients to use now.” 

But maybe he would. Chrollo wouldn’t bar them from retribution otherwise, she concluded. Maybe that was it…

But she remained unsure, considering…

It was in his bedroom, not the torture chamber…

It just didn’t add up…

“Hm, that’s not like you, Machi,” he remarked, eyebrows scrunched in concern. 

“Eh?” She looked behind her, regarding the dark haired man, erasing her thoughts from her expression.

“You seemed almost as if you were on to something,” Nobunaga commented. “And I’m willing to bet it wasn’t ingredients.” Machi’s eyes gleamed when she glared over her shoulder. Then she moved forward once more.

“What do you know? You’re just a stupid samurai,” she snapped, not liking the turn of thoughts she began forming. If unconventional methods were being used, why did Chrollo do that? He’s never done it before…

“Hey!” He grabbed her arm, yanking her back. The pinkette turned and glared at him, to which he returned with just as much intensity. 

After a while, his expression softened. 

Members weren’t allowed to lash out at each other, no matter what. 

Machi relaxed some as well, which prompted Nobunaga to release her wrist gently. “Machi. What are you thinking?” He frowned when the thread user only stared back blankly before turning away. 

“Nothing good.” Then she walked off.

There was a chuckle. “What was that about?” A familiar mop of blond hair emerged from outside the building. 

“Hm? Oh, Shalnark. What are you doing here?” Nobunaga shifted, letting thoughts of Machi’s strange behavior pass by. 

“Boss called, said he needed me for the job. What was Machi all upset about?” He replaced his phone back into his pocket, and crossed his arms. 

“She just spoke with chief. Apparently something went down in his room. But she won’t say.”

“Oh,” he exclaimed lightly. “Then it must be interesting.” He looked towards the stairs to the attic with a relaxed grin. 

“Do you know something I don’t?” Nobunaga asked, irritation growing. Why did everyone have to come up with conclusions without sharing? 

“Nope, but if Machi’s all wrapped up about it, then it must be something worth waiting for the boss to tell us about.” Nobunaga’s frown deepened, however Shalnark pulled out his phone as he leaned against the wall, disregarding the samurai’s change in mood. 

“That’s the thing though!” the dark haired man insisted. Shalnark glanced up. “He’s not saying anything. Whenever he summons us, he sends texts, even when we’re here in the building. Before, he used either a messenger or even a phone call for efficiency.” 

Shalnark looked surprised at this. “You mean he hasn’t left the room at all?” 

Nobunaga shook his head. “I think I’ve seen him once. He was getting some food. Looked like it was enough for two.”

“That is strange.” Shalnark finaly began to show some semblance of curiosity alongside a raised eyebrow. 

“What’s even more, I haven’t heard any screams. Nothing that sounds like the brat is being tortured.” To this, the blond shrugged, returning to his game. 

“The boss has him on a powerful drug to keep him in place and quiet. But that is still strange. Normally screams excite him.” 

“Eh? That kind of drug? I get one to keep him still, but couldn’t they use something easier than having Machi conjure something up?” He crossed his arms. “Hell, we have plenty of equipment to immobilize a fully grown man.”

Shalnark hummed in thought. “Probably. Oh! Aren’t Phinks and Feitan supposed to watch over him while we’re doing our work? Let’s ask them!”

“There’s no point,” a new voice added. They turned around and saw aforementioned duo coming towards them. “We haven’t been briefed yet.” Phinx held up a phone. “He gave no indication of the boy’s condition, nor has he given us permission to say anything otherwise when we see him.”

“Why not?” Nobunaga asked, frustration growing exponentially. “What’s with all the secrets?”

“Who knows,” Feitan stated offhandedly. “Chief said he’s gettin’ what he d’serves. What’s it matter?” 

“Because that kid killed Uvo!” Nobunaga exclaimed, taking a threatening step towards the small man, thrusting an arm out. “And Pakunoda wouldn’t have had to sacrifice herself! It’s not fair that we don’t get a turn! What about Machi!? Don’t you remember how she looked when Paku sent her memory bullet? Do you not-” 

“We’re all frustrated, Nobunaga,” Feitan interrupted. The samurai growled as he glowered. 

“We know what Uvo meant to you and Paku Machi,” Phinx continued, sympathy making itself known in his expression. “But chief gave explicit instructions for us not to interfere. There’s no point in getting all worked up.” 

“The hell it is! You know what?”

“What, Nobunaga?”

There was a collective gasp before silence fell. From the stairs came the leader of the spider in his usual dark pants and fur collared coat. Nothing seemed out of place, not even his scent, from what the Troupe could tell. His hair slicked back, no blood anywhere, expression relaxed, however they could definitely sense annoyance growing.

“What is the matter?”

“Uh, b-boss, I didn’t realize you were there. How much did you hear?” Nobunaga stuttered, reeling in his anger quickly. 

“Enough.” Nobunaga grew anxious but that soon melted into annoyance. After a few moments, he sighed.

“Forgive me, chief. I won’t question your decision again.” 

No reply came. Instead, Chrollo walked up to the samurai and placed a hand on his shoulder. The head squeezed lightly, reassuringly, before proceeding down the hall, coat fluttering behind him. The troupe took that as the signal to leave. 

“Good luck,” Shalnark sent with a wave. Phinx returned the gesture while Feitan simply nodded and headed towards the chief’s room.

“Ready?” 

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment if you see fit! Anything is welcome so long as you are gentle!   
> Next chapter will be posted ASAP! I got back to work today after a week on vacation, so I have to put myself back into a routine. Especially now that I'm catching up on my chapters.   
> Lemme know if you have any suggestions! I don't often ask for any since the readers either trust my judgement or are too shy to do so. I have some plans but...writing is hard.......  
> Well, like I said, I'll post ASAP. Gotta proofread!  
> Ja ne~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! No Chrollo, but definitely some Feitan and Phinx banter! I think....I dunno, just ignore my ramblings and read at your own risk!  
> Enjoy! Ja ne~

Fifteen minutes. That’s what the clock said since Chrollo left, but whenever Kurapika checked it, it almost seemed as if the hands hadn’t moved and the seconds stretched into hours.

This was one of the many things he hated about not being able to move and being left alone. Chrollo had allowed freedom for an amount of time in the beginning, but after several escape attempts, the specialized Nen user realized his foolishness and kept the blond doped up. That time his actions elicited a negative reaction out of the dark haired man, much to the blond’s pleasure. 

Even though time stretched on during his periods of solitude, Kurapika knew Chrollo was never gone long. He wasn’t allowed to be unsupervised for longer than a day. Now was different. Now the troupe would finally see his humiliation. 

While he was being dressed, Chrollo constantly reassured him that the spider was capable of swearing secrecy. Even though he will most likely receive teasing in the beginning, their dirty secrets will remain that. Then he gave a kiss on the forehead and stated a promise to return. Kurapika half wanted him to go die but the other half didn’t, for fear he would have to spend the rest of his life with the rest of the troupe. A fate he did not want to think about.

Then he officially left. Phinx and Feitan would arrive soon. Which brought them to where he is now. 

What does soon mean? Kurapika wondered. A knock sounded on the door before it squeaked open.

I guess now….. 

The blond barely had time to mentally prepare himself for the verbal brutality. He knew it would be relentless after he was forced into a pink nighty and thigh high socks. 

“I like knowing you’ll look amazing. Even though they are sworn to secrecy, I get to show you off.” Each and every day bloodlust built within Kurapika from comments like that. The rage nearly made him want to burst but his body refused to follow suit. Unfortunately, by now Kurapika had long grown used to not having control over any movements.

“Hey, chain user. It’s us. Didn’t you hear us knock?”

“He can’t answer, idiot, he’s hopped up on Machi’s drug.” 

“I know, but-” Phinx paused suddenly when he laid his eyes on the blond beauty on the bed. 

At first the duo could only stare at the blond, not fully comprehending just what exactly was in front of them. Laying on the bed, facing forward with a blank expression was the blond. Not chained up, no scratches, no bruises, no mangled body parts. Just what looked like a doll dressed in a girls pink nighty, thigh high socks, and blond hair clean and combed. If they hadn’t seen what the chain user looked like from Pakunoda’s memories, they may have mistaken the bastard for a girl. But they recognized the face. They would never forget him or what he did. And they probably wouldn’t forget how he looks now. 

It was amazing, to be honest. They never knew that the chain user could look so girly. It was almost comical. It also turned on Phinx, an observation to which Kurapika distastefully saw happen. 

Then the laughing began. 

It was slow at first, just a few chuckles. Then Phinx bellowed and Feitan followed with his sweeter tones. 

“Well, well, I was wondering why the boss was so secretive. This makes more sense,” Feitan stated. “Although, I didn’t know this was boss’s taste.”

“It’s not,” Phinx replied, suppressing his giggles, walking around the bed. Kurapika followed him with his eyes but soon could no longer see him from his peripheral. Only Feitan stood where he was, shoulders still shaking slightly. 

“Maybe he was doing other methods and decided to go with humiliation when he allowed us to enter.”

Not really. Kurapika thought. He wasn’t entirely sure why Chrollo didn’t say anything yet, but he was grateful he didn’t. Until now. 

Phinx grabbed his hair and yanked, attempting to elicit a reaction out of the blond. When he got none, he threw him down. Kurapika landed face first, unable to move while being smothered. The sandy blond smirked down at the behind peeking out from under the nighty, oblivious to Feitan’s annoyed stare.

“He really can’t move. Must be some drug. Well, what do we do now?” Phinx straightened up. Kurapika wanted to yell, but naturally, was unable. Stupid spider.

“Chief said he left a note,” Feitan answered, walking over to the vanity. “And lift him up before he suffocates you idiot.” 

“Tch.” Kurapika felt the rough fingers once more before he was yanked up and back against the head board. Then the fingers became kinder, threading through his hair. The chain user wanted to break them.

“Soft hair. What does boss give you? Maybe Feitan can use some pointers,” Phinx commented with a chuckle. 

“Idiot,” Feitan replied back, reading over the note. After a while, he gasped, widening his eyes. 

“What’s up?” Phinx continued to play with the blond hair, becoming more fascinated by the minute. 

“The kid’s name is Kurta Kurapika, the last of the Kurta clan we supposedly slaughtered a few years ago. We can’t hurt him in any way….shape or….. or form.” With each word, Feitan crunched the paper tighter in his grip.

“What?” Phinx dropped his hand to the side and swiftly crossed the room to read the note himself.

“He gets to eat a full meal three times a day at specified times.” Feitan listed off more requirements to Kurapika’s well-being while Phinx’s reaction grew more incredulous by the minute. 

“What kind of crap is chief trying to pull? Who’s he torturing, him or us?!” Phinx exclaimed. He whirled around and glared at the blank faced blond. 

“Where’s the oral? What the fuck is boss thinking?!” Phinx started shoving whatever was in his way, trying to find the medical kit. He spotted it on the coffee table nearby and quickly rummaged through it.

“We can’t let him talk. That was another order.”

“Shut up! If he didn’t want us to question him, he should’ve stayed instead and sent us!” The sandy haired man pulled a vial labeled oral and quickly went over to the immobile Kurapika on the bed. The blond coughed a few times after the liquid was deposited. Soon, he fully felt his face and mouth. He could finally give the bastards a proper glare. Unfortunately it got him a hard slap.

“Don’t hit him, you idiot. How many more times to I have to yell at you like a child?”

“What the hell is going on, chain user?”

“Chrollo hasn’t told you?” Kurapika knew the thief didn’t tell his crew anything but it was still entertaining seeing how they would react. There wasn’t much else he could do to get revenge after all. Not yet at least. This earned him another slap.

“Phinx.”

“Don’t you dare say his name! Now, explain!”

“If Chrollo has not told you then he probably doesn’t want me to say either.” 

Phinx growled but before he could land another hit, Feitan stalled his swing and pulled the larger man backward. 

“Knock it off. Read the damn note for God’s sake. I’ll interrogate him.”

Phinx growled again but swiped the paper from the pale hand. Said pale man walked over to the smirking blond, annoyance growing.

“Now kid, chief hasn’t given any other information for us. And if you want to be well taken care of, you best spill as to why the hell you are dressed like this and why chief gave such merciful instructions.”

Kurapika glared before opening his mouth. Unfortunately he could barely utter a sound before Feitan stopped him by grabbing his jaw. He growled.

“And no funny business. Just explain.” He released him and waited. 

Kurapika gave one last dirty look before sighing. “Chrollo hasn’t been doing what you think he’s been doing. This.” He indicated to his outfit. “It’s not supposed to be torture. I was never being “tortured” to begin with. These past few weeks, Chrollo has been doing the opposite of what you all thought he was doing.” 

Phinx placed the paper down with a crinkle. “And what would that be?”

“In his mind, loving me.”

It was silent, Kurapika letting that statement settle with the duo. They stared at the blond in disbelief. 

When had the boss begun this idea?

“What do you mean, loving you?” Feitan asked. 

“Meaning, he snuggles with me, molests me, cares for me, and worst of all dresses me up like a girl. He has made it his mission to make me love him back. I don’t know his reason, all I know is that is what he has been doing ever since he took me here.”

Phinx slowly shook his head. “You’re lying.”

“Why would I lie? I’m in a pink nighty and thigh high socks with no scratches or bruises on me. He has given instruction for you not to harm me, instead take care of me. What proof do you need?” 

A pause.

“Just calm down Phinx, we’ll ask the boss when he gets back. In the meantime we best do our job. He said if it’s done well, he’ll reward us greatly.” 

Phinx growled. “Whatever. I’ll take the watch outside. You stay here. I can’t stand to be around him.” Feitan sighed then turned to the still form, returning the glare. 

“I hope you enjoyed speaking because you won’t be doing it for a while.” With that, the small man filled a syringe and injected the drug into Kurapika along with a sedative. “Sleep well,” he teased, the malice in his voice the last bit Kurapika heard before he entered oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, was it too OOC? Probably, but I'm not sure. I mentioned this in a comment to a reader, but in order to make my story work, the characters may end up going OOC in some situations. I really don't want that to happen, so if you so choose to, drop a comment and give me some suggestions! I've said before that I want to improve and I hold true to that. Just be gentle! I love hearing from you! I want to do these wonderful characters justice and make the best of this story!  
> Anyway, next chapter will be posted ASAP. I'm trying to slow down slightly now that I'm getting closer to the end of the chapters I've already written previously, but it may help that I move on to the next chapters....aha....aha....ha..... yeah.... anyway, I think I have 8 chapters written total and at least 3 more lemons. More will definitely be added because I'm a huge pervert and that actually was the whole reason I wrote this story in the first place. But I won't forget some plot....although I'm not sure how thats gonna be....  
> Well, I've made this note long enough. Next chapter will be posted as soon as I finish proofing it! Drop a comment maybe?  
> Ja ne~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished proofing last night and I was gonna post this morning before I left for the dunes with the family, but then my dog started limping for some reason, so I've been occupied with her all day. But now, family is home, I can post this! Hopefully its to your tastes. Got some PhinFei in here! I'm working on the next chapter too and I've got free time tonight, and I have 8 and a half chapters written in total!  
> Enjoy! Ja ne~

The first night without Chrollo was strange for Kurapika. He had gotten used to sleeping with a warm body beside him, limbs tangling under the sheets. Instead he woke up cold and groggy at seven in the morning. The usual time Chrollo would wake up and start molesting him. He would do that for a half hour before going off to get breakfast, to which was served in bed.

The duo didn’t bother to make him breakfast until around nine and even then, he was force fed, making that an even more uncomfortable experience than with Chrollo.

After breakfast, Chrollo would do some more molesting then do some reading, either books or current events. During these times, Chrollo would read out loud. Begrudgingly, Kurapika and the Spider head had similar tastes. He hated it, but at least it stimulated his mind in a positive way. Today, instead, he just sat down, staring at the duo while they tried to figure him out.

Although, Kurapika wasn’t the only one displeased with the situation. Neither Feitan nor Phinx babysat often. They understood the boss’s choice, after all they worked together the best. But they still wondered why them? Why did the boss leave at all?

Unfortunately, they weren’t allowed to ask Machi for speculations, since they were under strict orders to keep quiet unless an emergency came up. 

They were also instructed to exercise the young brat, but since they had no idea what that meant, they only stuck with the other instructions of entertainment. That is, until nighttime rolled around and it was time to bathe Kurapika.

“I’m not doing it. Like hell I will.”

“You’ve been complaining all day and not helping at all. I’ve had to constantly watch him and take care of him. The least you can do is bathe and dress him.”

“I have not been complaining and I have done stuff. I’ve been on patrol. Some thugs that thought they could sneak in and I had to take care of them.”

“They were mice, not men. Now stop complaining and just do it. I’ll prepare his clothes and the bed.” 

Phinx tried to argue some more, but Feitan remained unmoving. This caused him to sigh and look at the blond. He supposed he was curious. Maybe he could really see what the boss saw in the kid physically.

“Up we go,” Phinx sang and walked them to the bathroom. He set the smaller male on the chair then turned to prepare the bath. Once the water ran, he turned back and hesitated.

During this time, Kurapika was filled with dread. He hated being watched by these two. It was possibly more awkward than with Chrollo. Although at the same time, it was refreshing to be hated again. He took mild joy from seeing their expressions whenever they had to touch him, but he could see they were becoming accustomed to the feeling. 

Now it was bath time, making Kurapika more embarrassed than being dressed up in the skirt and tank top he was now being stripped of.

Phinx couldn’t help himself. He was becoming hard. Feitan never wore anything like this and he would bet that the blond boy would be all flustered from being stripped as well. There were times he wished Feitan would lighten up and just take it easy, maybe do some roleplaying like this. He knew he would have to do some serious begging if he were ever to even get Feitan to consider it.

The sandy haired man looked down at his handy work, seeing the fully nude blond for the first time. He was beautiful, no doubt about that. Possibly even more so without all the girly crap he’s forced to wear. He almost felt sorry for the kid. Almost. 

He easily threw those feelings out the window and began washing the blond down, taking care to at least be modest in the sensitive regions. Then he left him to soak in the tub. He put on a timer and left, trusting that the drug would continue to stay in effect.

“Hey,” Phinx called once he came from the bathroom.

“Hey,” Feitan replied, not looking up from a book he was reading. 

It was silent. Phinx couldn’t take this anymore.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hm?”

“I said I’m sorry. I’m sorry we didn’t stop to get that painting you wanted.”

“Oh. That. It’s whatever.”

“It’s not whatever. You looked really down. When we’re done here, we’ll go back and get that painting. We’ll get a thousand paintings if you want. Just please stop being so curt with me.”

Feitan smacked the book closed and placed it on the shelf. “You have been rather selfish lately.”

Phinx sighed, trying to swallow his pride. “I know. And I’m sorry. Just please stop being so cold.”

Feitan stared at him for a time before he sighed as well. “As much as I really want to, I can’t stay mad at you.” He stood up and walked over to his lover and planted a kiss on his lips. Phinx returned the gesture happily, taking the smaller male into his arms. He lifted him up and Feitan wrapped his arms around Phinx’s neck. The sandy haired man kicked off his shoes and swiftly brought them to the bed. 

“This is really kinky,” Feitan commented. 

“Hm?” Phinx removed the bandana from the dark haired thief’s neck and showered kisses and nibbles upon the pale neck. 

“Doing it on the boss’s bed.” 

“Oh, that is kinky. Just thinking of you makes me hot and now, this makes it even better.”

“Well don’t ruin it.” He attempted to continue, but a pair of warm lips covered the words. Tongues swirled beside each other, eliciting sweet moans from the smaller man. Phinx pulled away then attached to the pale neck, noticing the old love bites fading. He would have to mend that.

“Ahh.” Feitan arched his back when a particularly hard suck was delivered. The tongue swept over the tender flesh as an apology before moving to a new spot. Feitan never really minded the hickies. Not with his bandana covering them. He would just have to make sure Phinx didn’t take his bandana later.

He threaded his fingers in the sandy hair. He mussed the gel that kept it in place, enjoying the annoyed grunts he received. That is until another hard suck was delivered to his collar bone. His erection strained harder against his clothing, annoying him enough for him to attempt to shimmy out of his pants. Taking note of the new movement, Phinx grinned against the bruising flesh before shifting his hands downward to assist. 

Hums and moans were exchanged as more clothing was removed. Hands roamed everywhere, Feitan getting his nipples stimulated by both fingers and a tongue and teeth. Droplets of sweat formed across his skin, allowing for easier grinding against the bodies. Eyes squeezed shut, the smell of musk and arousal overwhelmed his senses and Feitan succumbed to the heat that encompassed his erection. 

Meanwhile, Phinx relished the sounds coming from his pale torturer. He gazed up at the face, his arousal growing harder at just watching the eyebrows and plump lips contort in want. Feitan opened his eyes, and the need was evident in the dilated pupils, driving Phinx to bob faster, swirling his tongue up and down the shaft, eager to please. He hollowed his cheeks, watching the panting dark haired man, enjoying the squirms beneath his muscles. Some more stimulation and he was hovering above, his own eyes half lidded in love and heat. 

Feitan wrapped his arms around the thick neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Sweat steadily forming, their bodies moved in unison, arousals grinding against each other, Phinx’s hands leaving pink scratches on the pale back. A masterpiece, in his mind. Feitan broke the kiss to moan, allowing for the blond to attach his lips to the neck once more. 

Heart beats erratic, a tan hand reached out to the desk. Realizing this was not his room, he disconnected from the dark haired man, leaving him trembling. Phinx smirked before retrieving his travel sized lube from his pocket and applying a generous amount on himself.

Before he started, however, he kissed up and down the body some more, eliciting the sweet sounds from his lover. Sometimes this was more fun than the actual sex. The pale skin took on a healthier looking pinkish glow as he nipped up and down the thighs, kneading the globes of flesh that he prepared to enter. He tweaked the pink buds, then massaged the skin downwards, licking the hard on, from the head to the balls, enjoying the salty flavor of sweat and precum. He gave it one last kiss before hovering back above, entering his erection into the puckering hole. Feitan always did enjoy the burn instead of being prepared. 

“Can you be any slower?” Yep, that’s his baby. He thrusted.

The moans he received were that of a whore. He loved it. He loved the tightness, the bit of drool that fell down the pale chin, the way Feitan opened his legs wider, watching him shift and press against his harsh thrusting. He loved it all. No one could be hotter than Feitan. He smashed the source of the annoying sound that occurred nearby, investing all his attention into making the normally stoic face contort in wanton pleasure.

He took hold of the ankles and spread the pale legs further and thrusted deeper. Feitan was in bliss, especially since the new position allowed for even deeper penetration, letting the long shaft have constant pressure on his prostate, keeping a terrible burn present in his clouded mindset. Maybe he was a masochist, but that pain he got from penetration was what always pushed him over the edge. 

With a cry and a “P-Phinx,” Feitan came, shuddering and curled against the strong man. 

The blond watched from above as the face that always remained composed came undone in the most perverted way. His mind clouded over and he felt his muscles flex harshly. Then he relaxed, pumping a final few into the hot cavern. 

Feitan and Phinx lay there, high from the ecstasy and panting. When he calmed down, the larger man wrapped his arms around the smaller and kissed his forehead. When their heart beats had calmed they managed to rise from the bed and clean up after their mess.

“We should get the kid now. The water’s probably cold,” Feitan mentioned, voice hoarse. He glanced down to the destroyed timer that went off during their love making. That’s just like Phinx. Idiot.

“Yeah, I’ll get him.” Phinx pulled on his pants and shirt and headed toward the door. A hand stopped him. He turned back and saw Feitan pulling on his own pants, leaving off his shirt. He looked so sexy he nearly devoured him all over again. 

When they opened the door, they were still staring at each other hotly. It took them a moment to register the fact that the blond wasn’t there. And it took another moment to realize that he was under the water.

They stared for one moment. 

Two moments. 

Three moments. 

Four moments.

“Machi!”

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted ASAP! Drop a comment if you like! Constructive criticism, a suggestion, ideas, thoughts, whatever! A dear reader wrote me a little drabble that got my mind moving! Thank you once again Illumishair (bookishland)! Hope you don't mind too much me mentioning you!  
> Anyway, like I said, next chapter will be posted after I proof it!  
> Ja ne~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! It's short, but hopefully entertaining.  
> Enjoy! Ja ne~

Machi calmly reads a book she snatched a while back while in the lab. She was supposed to be doing her work on the next drug, but with the boss gone, she decided she could use a break. 

It had been very quiet. The pinkette supposed it was a good thing, that way she can enjoy the novel. However, at this moment, after her conversation with the boss yesterday, she wanted it to be anything but silent. Where there is silence, there is a storm of thoughts; Machi’s was a hurricane. 

She had been staring blankly at the same page, same line, for the past hour. The boss acted extremely out of character yesterday. Or rather, ever since they captured the blond chain user. And after their conversation the day before, she wasn’t sure what to think anymore. 

The thread master had always been more intuitive than the average man, probably even more than the above average man. She had a hunch as to what the boss was doing but she refused to admit it might be right. After all, how could the boss treat the kid that way after what he did to the spider? After the hell and humiliation he put Pakunoda through? He should be held from the ceiling with his own chains, limbs sliding from their sockets, blood dripping from his blue, beaten form. The boss has never used unconventional methods before, in fact he always relied on Feitan for torture, regardless of needed information. So why now? Why…..that?

She thought back to that moment when Paku shot her memory bullet. Watching the light literally go out in her eyes that quickly stuck with Machi ever since that night. Each night she woke up in cold sweat seeing Paku but never reaching her. 

The memory caused a stutter in the pinkette’s breathing and a single tear traced down her cheek. She could never forgive the brat for taking Paku away. Or even Uvo. But it was Paku that stuck, Paku she actually cared about. But if the boss was doing unspeakable acts…for reasons she was still unsure about….

Yep, she absolutely wasn’t sure what she was supposed to think anymore.

Suddenly, Machi’s train of thought was interrupted by some shouting. 

About time, Machi thought thankfully, closing the book. She slid from her spot on the counter and started to the door when she heard Feitan frantically calling out to her. She opened the door and said man barreled in pulling at her forearms.

“Machi, there’s an emergency.”

“What? Did you drown the kid?” She raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t like her comrade to lose his cool like this. 

“Yes! Get the AED!” 

Machi widened her eyes, taken aback. Do those idiots not know how to stay on watch? She definitely did not expect to be right this time. 

“Machi!”

“Huh? Oh, right.” She sped to the back of the lab where the medical kits lay and ran after Feitan, whom she just realized was shirtless. 

Were they…? Idiots, no wonder he drowned.

Phinx was pumping the small boy’s chest repeatedly when they arrived. Machi saw this then wrinkled her nose and raised an eyebrow.

“You couldn’t have at least thrown a towel over him?” 

“Now’s not the time Machi,” Phinx remarked frantically.

“Yeah, yeah.” She placed the instrument down on the ground and went to work, feeling sick to her stomach. 

“Feitan, get the oxygen mask on him. Phinx, slow your reps and ease up and place your hands here.” She moved Phinx to the sternum then went to retrieve two towels from a rack, one for Kurapika’s cover, the other to dry his chest off. 

“Every thirty compressions, squeeze the bag completely twice,” Machi instructed. Feitan nodded and started counting. Machi then placed the patches against the chest and turned the machine on. It beeped a few times before fully coming to life.

“Analyzing heart rhythm. Do not touch patient.”

“Stop Phinx. Feitan remove the mask and turn the oxygen off. Don’t touch him.”

“Right,” they replied simultaneously. 

The machine blinked a few times. 

“Shock advised.” A few seconds later, “Deliver shock.”

Machi pressed the button and the current coursed through the boy. The machine beeped a few more times.

“Continue CPR.”

“Start again Phinx.”

“Right.”

“Put the mask back on and turn on the oxygen. Phinx, your hands need to be on the sternum. Look, you’ve already broken quite a few of his ribs.”

“Doesn’t that usually happen?”

“Yes, but I didn’t want to have to sew back any more than necessary.” Phinx chuckled but didn’t say anymore. Machi bit back a growl, watching the two work the boy over. She took note of every inch of skin she could see, albeit disgusted for more reasons than one. 

“Shouldn’t he had revived by now?” Feitan asked.

“It takes a few times to revive someone. Haven’t you had to do this during interrogations before?” 

“I’m good at keeping them conscious and alive until they lose their value. Neither of us have had to do this. We take lives, not save them.”

“Quite a change of events, isn’t it?” Phinx commented.

Machi remained silent, watching the men work. It’s true, they don’t know much about reviving a person. They can name multiple ways a person can remain alive while on the verge of death, but doing this was definitely a first. It made her sicker. She didn’t want to revive the kid, but if she valued her loyalty to the boss, she was going to have to. 

“Machi, you ok?” Feitan asked.

“Huh? Yeah, why do you ask?” 

“Because you’re giving the kid the evil eye.”

“So are you.”

“Yes, but you look like you’re gonna kill the kid.”

“Analyzing heart rhythm. Do not touch patient.” They all removed themselves and let the machine do its work. She half hoped the shock would be more powerful than it actually is.

“Shock advised.” A few moments. “Deliver shock.” Machi pressed the button. More beeping.

“Continue CPR.” 

They kept at this for two more rounds. Just as they were getting desperate, the shock finally woke Kurapika. 

His eyes opened slowly, groggily. The blond woke with a skull splitting headache and his mouth dry. He tried to move but couldn’t. Slowly, he remembered why and the situation he was in. It was coming back to him, the loss of oxygen, the drug, the bath. He tried to move his head, but even that thought proved to be too painful. After trying too many times, he simply fell back asleep.

“He has a heartbeat and he’s breathing, but the trauma of revival is extremely exhausting,” Machi explained, packing up the equipment. “Keep an eye on him while I go get some medicine. And get him some clothes.” 

A few moments later, they heard her footsteps fade away. 

“What do you think she’s gonna say when she sees his nighty?” 

“Not a clue but it’ll be interesting. Come on, pick him up and watch his head.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Phinx grumbled. 

They had just finished putting on the white linen when Machi came up with a bag. She took a few steps in before halting. She stared for a few seconds before shaking her head and setting up fluids. 

“Honestly, you are given one job…”

“Shut up Machi and just do your job.”

“Humph. What’re you gonna tell the boss?”

“Exactly what happened. We’re gonna get our asses handed to us, but it’s better we tell him right away than finding out from the brat.” 

Machi checked Kurapika’s vitals. “I’ll have to look at the security footage to see how long he was submerged. If it wasn’t long, it won’t be a big deal and he’ll recover just fine. If he was in there for a long period time, there may be some damage from lack of oxygen. You boys best hope he’s okay.” 

“I’ll go check the cameras,” Phinx stated. “Just work on him. He has to be at the very least in a decent condition when the boss gets back. If you can’t fix him, it’ll be your ass too, Machi.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a hell of a lot longer. I may even cut it up, mostly because I have 2 lemons in it that both have a decent amount of commentary. Drop a comment if you like! Anything is welcome so long as you are gentle! Those who have have been very kind to me and I thank you!   
> Next chapter will be posted ASAP. Now that I'm getting towards the end of the already written chapters, I should probably really get a move on the chapters that need to be written.   
> Ja ne~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Sorry it's been a little while since I updated. Got a lemon here!   
> Enjoy! Ja ne~

The cameras had shown that Kurapika couldn’t have been under for more than two minutes. Machi determined he should recover just fine and would only need observation for a day or so. 

From then on, Kurapika didn’t leave either of their sights and they refused to touch each other for any reason aside from professionalism.

As a result from the experience, the Kurta was pissed off beyond belief. At first he was furious because they left him in there unsupervised and thus drowned. The idiots had one job, ONE! JOB! For such bloodthirsty criminals, they are terrible at time keeping. If he didn’t witness their murderous abilities first hand, he would have thought they were just a bunch of perverted assholes. 

But now, his anger redirected itself. 

Now, he was pissed that they revived him at all. 

Had they waited longer, he could’ve been taken away. At least then he could be safe from the monster and his hell. His vengeance and oath to restore his clans honor would never be fulfilled and he may end up in hell for his own sins, but he idly wondered if this hell here was any worse than what is to come.

Sometimes he decided it was worth it and wished only for death. 

Other times…..well…..

After the incident, the only bright side was that the duo was being extra nice to him. Or, as nice as two homicidal idiots can be. He knew it must’ve been a blow to their pride but as they mentioned, their “asses are on the line.” If he could chuckle, Kurapika would have. He took solace in the little victories nowadays. Until he figured out a plan of escape, he could only enjoy these moments of annoyance in the Phantom Troupe. 

The next few days went uneventful. Machi claimed she didn’t talk to the boss, instead she holed herself up in the lab, threatening that if Phinx and Feitan neglected their duties again, she would personally make them suffer. An empty threat yes, but Machi certainly is scary when she wants to be. Either way, the duo knew they messed up. Which is why Kurapika was cared for prompt to Chrollo’s schedule and orders. It was almost as if the leader was there. 

His normal exercises were still ignored, but Kurapika took that as a blessing, since it mostly consisted of molestation. He wasn’t sure how that counted as exercise, but it made him sweat and Chrollo moved his body around. Unfortunately, even though he couldn’t move his head, the lack of exercise and Nen usage was having an effect on his body. It was only a few weeks, but he could tell that when he managed to escape, he was going to have to have an excellent plan to get away. Going so long without walking, regardless of how skilled he was prior to this hell, will take a toll on his ability.

Every time he sees himself, he grows colder at the fact that he may not be able to escape at all. Not with his muscles slowly withering away. Weeks will turn into months then years if he doesn’t find a way to at least convince Chrollo to take him off the drug again.

He didn’t regret his first escape attempts but he berated himself for not being more efficient.

His thoughts were interrupted by a ringing. Phinx placed his book down and picked up his phone

“Good morning boss……Ah yes……..yes………yes boss…..did Machi tell you? .....I see…..No, it’s been uneventful……ok, what is it?” Some mumbling and disbelieving exclaims later, Phinx returned looking troubled.

“Feitan.”

“Hm?” He looked up from the book he was reading. It was midday, but the only indication of this was the clock on the nightstand. No windows and only three doors. One to the bathroom which also had no windows, one to a closet, and one for the exit. Kurapika memorized these positions whenever he was moved and had a more thorough view. 

“Boss called.”

“Obviously.” 

“He gave us some instructions.” The sandy haired man sauntered to the smaller male, taking the book from his hands and placing it on the coffee table. 

“Did he hear about what happened?”

“No….er yes, but that’s not why he called. He’ll deal with what happened later. For now.” He grinned and grabbed the black hair, lifted Feitan with ease and kissing him harshly. The noises elicited from Feitan were heady and breathy, and it certainly did NOT stir something inside Kurapika. 

Suddenly, Feitan shoved Phinx away, falling ungracefully to the floor. He wiped his mouth and glared at his partner. 

“I thought we agreed not to do anything until boss gets back.” The anger didn’t quite have the stigma it usually does anymore. This only caused Phinx to grin. 

“We did,” he replied, turning away and giving the blond a heated look. It unsettled Kurapika how much this was affecting him. “But boss asked for something.”

“So there’s no consequences?” 

“No, there’s consequences, but boss said he needs something done first.” The sandy haired man lifted the docile Kurta from his position on the bed and moved him to the chair across the room. Once situated, he returned his smoldering stare to his lover, who began taking on that pinkish glow he does when he’s aroused. Phinx’s hard-on strained against his pants and he stalked toward his prey. 

“Just go along with me. ‘Kay?” He smirked down at the flustered expression. 

“Y-yeah.” 

He gently lifted Feitan into his arms, who responded with some resistance, and plopped him onto the plush comforter, sending a smoldering look to Kurapika. His expression gave nothing away but the small tent forming under the skirt encouraged the sandy haired man to continue.

Meanwhile, Feitan waited impatiently for Phinx to return, disliking how he was paying more attention to the stupid chain user. He wasn’t sure what was happening but he would be damned if he didn’t get what he wanted and soon. He gave a nudge…..er “kick”…..to the still clothed upper body. That finally got the attention he was looking for. One large hand took two small pale wrists in a vice grip that already did something to Feitan’s arousal. He gasped lightly when Phinx pressed a firm kiss against his thin lips.The sandy haired man smirked against the mouth and glanced towards the blushing Kurapika. 

Without the use of his body, Kurapika could only watch the show as it unfolded. It was slow, Phinx planting kisses all over Feitan's jaw, eliciting small moans and a small struggle for the dark haired man to use his hands. The sandy haired man used his free hand to discard their clothing, maneuvering the wrists expertly, allowing no room for Feitan to do anything. It was amazing how fluid they looked. Sex is such a vulgar subject for Kurapika, especially after all the things Chrollo had been doing to him.

He pulled away, leaving a disgruntled Feitan chasing after him, but with the hands he was subsequently kept in place. Then he was pulled forward and forced onto his hands and knees. This confused him.

“Phinx, what are you-”

“Chain user, listen up,” Phinx interrupted. Feitan humphed. “Boss called and he had a request. He needed me and Feitan to show you something quite important.” He pressed down on the dark haired man until he was forced face down on the bed. “You see, Feitan here is my uke, my bottom, the receiver of the relationship. That’s how it is.” He rocked against the smaller form, removing his clothing diligently. “And that’s how it’ll always be.” He released the wrists to remove the black shirt and belt. Stupid baggy clothing always got in the way.

“I, on the other hand, am the seme, the top.” He yanked the pants down harshly, eliciting a surprised yelp from his nearly naked lover. “The giver. I love rocking into this little body, doing perverted things to him.” He removed the briefs and tweaked a nipple. “Boss is also a seme. Which makes you his uke.” He fondled the pale globes, smirk growing. Then he quickly flipped him around so his ass faced Kurapika. 

“Phinx, what the hell are you do-ah~” he attempted. The enhancer shoved a single finger into the puckered hole, stopping the protest, watching the redness intensify on the blonds face.

“I’m here to show you how to be a good little bitch for boss, and how good it’ll feel.” He removed his finger and flipped the transmuter back against his chest. “So watch and learn.”

“Phinx, I don’t knooooooooooow~” He latched his mouth against the neck, grasped the cock firmly, pumped up and down and took a nipple in his third. After a minute, Feitan was sweating and a big purple love bite adorned the junction between the neck and shoulder, alongside several smaller ones. Feitan didn’t mind too much, what with his bandanna covering him up. Precum formed a steady stream against the shaft and thick fingers, slickening sounds proof of that. Phinx then trailed a tongue up from the hickey to the small ear where he blew into it slightly, causing a shiver to travel up Feitan’s spine. “Phinx.” 

“Doing little things like this can cause small reactions, but they’re also the hottest. The key is sound. I love being able to make my baby moan, knowing that I’m doing something right, but also having control. No need to make a big scene, panting also works, or whimpering. This happens naturally, but holding it in does nothing good. If anything it’s frustrating.” He pumped faster, eliciting more panting. 

“But Boss knows what he’s doing as a seme to make you moan. So let’s move on to you.” He stopped his ministrations and yanked the smaller man back onto his hands and knees. “Why don’t we start with a blow job? Feitan?” 

Said man looked up with an adorable pout and warm glow on his skin. But he took the thick cock into his mouth nonetheless. Phinx took this time to remove his shirt and lower his shorts. Then he fisted the black hair. 

“You don’t need to know how to deep throat on the first try. It takes practice.” He looked up. He was disappointed to see the blank expression, but he knew he should’ve expected it. “But really focus on the head of the cock. It’s pretty sensitive there. And don’t be afraid to use your hands. Bobbing up and down alone does nothing. The extra stimulation is always helpful. Your tongue! Don’t forget the tongue. The cock is in your mouth, so use it. The lips alone does not get you off. Circle around the shaft nice and sloooooow. And just keep exploring. And don’t forget to look up.” Feitan did so just as he looked down. “It gets pretty lonely up here, and look in your eyes is just so hot.” 

That went on for a while, Feitan going to town, bobbing up and down alongside his hands, occasionally taking a moment to swirl the head against his lips. It turned into a pattern, one that Phinx visibly showed that he was close. When he knew it was time, he yanked the smaller man away then turned him around. Retrieving a bottle of lube from his pocket, he coated his fingers, impatient to torture the interrogator. He looked back to the blond, a malicious smirk adorning his face. Then he pushed the transmuter back face first into the bed, ass facing Kurapika and plunged a finger into the entrance relentlessly. 

Pretty little moans fell from the pale lips with the sandy haired man’s name mixed in occasionally. He hated lube but he loved the pace. 

“There’s a little spot inside every man called a prostate. The magic spot. If you curl your fingers just right, you can.” He did so and Feitan curled upwards.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck Phinx. Phinx! PHINX!”

“But you can’t do it the entire time, or else you’ll over stimulate yourself. Only the uke takes it. You get the stimulation from the prostate, the seme from the tightness of this sweet ass who so readily takes my fingers and begs for more.” He looked down to the eyes squeezed shut. “Begging is also hot. Especially for boss. Or at least I would think so. So do it. Beg for it, my little uke.”

“Phinx, just shut your face and do your job.” He looked back with an annoyed look in his eyes. Normally the enhancer would drag it out sooner, but from the earlier blowing he was ready to take him now. 

He chuckled. “With pleasure.” He pulled out quickly, suddenly, causing Feitan to gasp. Then he lined himself up and shoved in. 

“Ahhhhhhhh~ Phinx!”

“Normally with newbies, you go slowly, but Feitan needs it now, isn’t that right?” He rubbed the pale lower back, smirking lovingly. 

“Fuck…..just move already!” 

And so he did. 

He pounded into that tight ass quickly, strongly with a bruising grip on the hips, surely one that’ll leave a mark. A mark that meant the smaller man was his and his only. 

They kept going while Kurapika watched, horrified. They were fornicating on Chrollo’s bed, the bed in which he also slept in, giving him tips on sex and HE WAS GETTING AROUSED! 

What the hell is wrong with them? 

Or with him? 

He was forced to continue to watch them go at it. Occasionally Phinx gave out another bit of advice, but Feitan was reduced to a puddle of moans and a stream of drool dripping out the side of his mouth. 

He knew they were getting closer when the squeaking of the bed intensified and Feitan’s face contorted into a silent scream. He was surprised Machi hadn’t shown up yet with a noise complaint.  
He supposed it didn’t matter now. Feitan came silently all over the bed spread and Phinx finished shortly after, thrusting deep inside the pale ass. 

Their bodies’ slick with sweat, they dropped against the bed and each other, catching their breath coming down from their high. The blond was left to watch, erection still straining against his skirt, problem still present. That is until Phinx caught his eyes and looked between his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Got me kinda hot just writing it XD Drop a comment if you see fit! Anything is welcome!  
> Next chapter will be posted ASAP. I cut up chapter 8 quite a bit, so I still got a few chapters to go until I'm caught up. Hope you will stick with me! I appreciate all the comments I have gotten thus far!   
> Ja ne~

**Author's Note:**

> So, a little weird? Maybe? I'm not fully into the dressing up a person into a girl. I honestly don't know what compelled me to write that, but that's what happened! But I am into Chrollo(Kuroro) x Kurapika. They are my HxH OTP alongside Gon x Killua. So, hopefully you enjoyed it. Drop a comment if you like! I love hearing your feedback and I adore constructive criticism. But...please be gentle. I may steal umbrellas but my soul is a shy one and getting flames or the like scares me.  
> Next chapter will be posted ASAP. Ja ne~


End file.
